SN
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: Los integrantes de la comunidad se encuentran con un par de inesperadas personas cuando atraviesan las minas de Moria. ¿Quienes son? ¿Por que no hablan la lengua comun? Y lo más importante, ¿Por que esa mujer esta mostrando las piernas?. Dos OC y ninguno es una Mary Sue o un Gary Stue. Es T porque soy paranoica. Sin titulo por ahora, se aceptan ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: Los integrantes de la comunidad se encuentran con un par de inesperadas personas cuando atraviesan las minas de Moria. ¿Quienes son? ¿Por que no hablan la lengua comun? Y lo más importante, ¿Por que esa mujer esta mostrando las piernas?. **

**Voy a publicar más capitulos tan pronto como arreglen el cargador de mi computadora y pueda escribir, lo mismo se aplica para mis otras historias.**

**Gracias a LORTcool, mi BETA.**

Un dolor punzante le atravesó la rodilla, se había tropezado con uno de esos esqueletos pequeños que al perderse con el tiempo todo lo que cubrían los huesos eran los hogares de las arañas, estas se instalaban en los cascos que nunca les quitaron a los cadáveres y creaban desde una pequeña costilla a otra asquerosas telarañas con las que atrapaban a sus presas. A ella, desafortunada mente, se le había enganchado uno de sus pies en una de las ya mencionadas pequeñas costillas y había caído directamente sobre lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas piedras muy puntiagudas que se le incrustaron en la piel de la rodilla y los alrededores.

En otra situación se hubiese sentado un poco más lejos de donde había caído y se habría puesto a revisar su herida para sacar el elemento incrustado, desinfectarse la herida y si hubiese sido algo más grave se cosería la herida o le pediría a un compañero que lo hiciera por ella, pero en estos momentos no se encontraba en una situación que le permitiera realizar esto. Así que tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda y acomodarse la mochila que llevaba en la espalda porque al caer un brazo de esta se le había salido de los hombros. Luego se paró lo más rápido que pudo, se acomodó el carcaj de flechas robado que también se había salido de lugar, tomó con una mano el arco que había robado junto con el carcaj y con la otra una linterna, y siguió corriendo.

El dolor de los elementos ensartados en su rodillas la hacían estremecerse y el sudor que venía acumulando desde hace tres días, por estar corriendo y escalando rocas sin poder haberse duchado, le cubría toda la cara. Trató de no pensar en el dolor de la pierna y se concentró en seguir corriendo. Ella tenía que alcanzar a Jamie no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, y ya se había retrasado suficiente con su caída sin mencionar que no era la corredora más veloz del mundo.

Comenzó a correr como si la persiguiera mil demonios, algo que en realidad no estaba tan lejos de lo que le estaba pasando. No tenía ni idea de lo que era las criaturas que los estaban persiguiendo pero estaba extremadamente segura de que no eran nada bueno. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar hasta unos cinco metros de donde se encontraba su amigo, este era mucho más rápido que ella e incluso con la pierna como la tenía en esos momentos seguía siendo más rápido.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó el chico que iba a a delantera. Volteó la cabeza lo que más pudo para ver a su amiga sin quitar la vista del camino. El había visto tropezarse con el esqueleto y estaba casi seguro de que había visto sangre en su pierna pero no pudo detenerse por que una de las criaturas lo perseguía y tenía que deshacerse de _es_o.

-¡Creo que sí! ¡No te preocupes, tu sigue corriendo!- Contestó la chica a gritos mientras saltaba otro de los pequeños esqueletos. El chico hizo un mueca como si quisiera protestar pero vio a otra de las criaturas, le disparo una flecha con el arco robado y continuo corriendo.

Camila divisó una escalera de piedra, era vieja y bastante delgada, los pedazos de piedra que rellenaban los escalones no estaban parecían que los habían hecho desaparecer a martillazos y solo quedaba la parte superficial del escalón. Lucía bastante inestable pero suponía que podría aguantar el peso de ellos.

-¡Jamie, detente!- Gritó a su amigo. Este se detuvo, volteó hasta ella y la miró interrogante. Ella le señalo a la vieja escalera y el pareció dudad.

-¿Estas segura?- Preguntó. Al parecer el también pensaba que la escalera era algo inestable.

-¡Si!- Ella comenzó a correr hasta la escalera y luego Jamie la siguió. El seguía mirando inquieto la escalera pero no le quedo más remedio que confiar en su amiga, las criaturas estaban aumentando sus números y se les acercaban demasiado rápido como para que pudieran escalar las rocas de al lado y dejarlos atrás. Había por lo menos quince monstruos más sumado a los diez que ya los perseguían.

Camila subió primero apresurada mente tratando de no pisar con demasiada fuerza los escalones, no sabía cuanto aguantarían y sinceramente no quería tentar la suerte más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Subió unos cuantos escalones más y se giró para ver que tal le estaba yendo a su amigo, al parecer este había seguido su ejemplo porque estaba sus puntas de pie y evitaba tocar los escalones durante más de unos segundos.

Cuando ya estaban llegando al final de la escalera que constaba de, bueno, no tenía idea de cuantos escalones tenía no estaba lo suficientemente concentra como para poder contarlos, pero sabía que eran muchos porque llevaba como cinco minutos subiendo, una de las criaturas le saltó en frente y se lanzó para arremeter contra ella. Ella se detuvo congelada, no tuvo tiempo de poner una flecha en el arco para disparar así que se tiró hasta el lado derecho de la escalera. La criatura pasó de largo y ella pudo tomar una flecha del carcaj y clavarse la en el cuello a la cosa esa. Pudo sentir como la flecha atravesaba la carne tal cual como lo hacía un cuchillo al clavarlo en el lomo de un pollo para cortarlo, ella se estremeció al sentir como la flecha se detenía en el hueso de la criatura.

Su amigo Jamie rápidamente reacciono sacando un flecha de su propio carcaj y clavando la en el pecho de la criatura. Esta se quedo in usualmente tranquila por las heridas de las armas, y al ver que la vida parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo ambos se apresuraron a lanzar lo escalera abajo.

La chica lanzó un suspiro y volteándose continuo su camino escalera arriba. Su amigo hizo lo mismo pero tuvo que detenerse un escalón antes de los dos escalones donde había caído la criatura. Los antes nombrados se estaban deshaciendo, al parecer el peso de la criatura y el de su amiga superaron el aguante que tenían estos. Jamie tenía que hacer algo rápido, dudaba mucho de la estabilidad del escalón que les seguía a los que debía saltar e incluso desconfiaba bastante del escalón en el que estaba parado en ese momento.

Evitando pensar en que podría caerse al vacío y estrellarse contra el suelo para quedar como unos panqueques que se le caían siempre a la mala cocinera que era su hermana, el chico saltó. Apenas logró caer en el borde del tercer escalón con la poca energía que le quedaba y su pie lastimado, se apresuro a subir al próximo escalón con el dolor de la herida a cuestas y continuó subiendo.

Después de aproximadamente otros dos minutos más la pareja llegó al final de la escalera para continuar por un pasillo oscuro. Ambos iban moviendo las linternas de un lado a otro en busca de las criaturas pero estas no se veían y no podían oír los tambores que hace un tiempo atormentaban sus oídos.

Al no notar nada fuera de lo normal excepto el inusual silencio ambos chicos se detuvieron y tomaron aire, lo necesitaban luego de todo lo ocurrido. Jamie abrió uno de los bolsillos laterales de la mochila, sacó una pequeña cantimplora y sin dudarlo la alzó hacia arriba y la coloco en su boca. Nunca estuvo tan feliz en todo su vida de tomar un poco de agua caliente, ni siquiera noto que el agua estaba caliente, apenas esta lo toco pudo sentir como la boca seca se le humedecía y la garganta dolorida era calmada por contenido de eso pequeño objeto. Camila al ver a su amigo se permitió sentarse y sacar su propia cantimplora.

-Esto definitivamente va a quedar en mi lista de_ Peores experiencia_s- Comentó la chica antes de beber un poco de agua- ¡Dios esto esta genial!-

-Ni que lo digas- Le contestó Jamie a sus dos comentarios. Este la miró, luego miró suelo alumbrándolo con la linterna y se recosto en el. De repente, todo la adrenalina que su cuerpo había tenido desapareció por completo y su cara adopto una expresión triste. _¿Como habían llegado esta ahí? ¿Como iban a salir?. _Llevaban tres días deambulando por esa cuevas y todavía no podían salir, y como para empeorarlo todo hoy se encontraron con esas criaturas olvidadas por dios.

Su amiga, adivinando sus pensamientos, soltó.

-Cuando sepa quien fue el inepto que nos dejó aquí tu me ayudaras a golpearlo ¿Verdad, Jamie?- Se notaba que intentaba aligerar el ambiente, y hubiese funcionado si la situación en la que estaban no hubiese trastornado tanto a Jamie y si la voz de su amiga no sonara tan condenada mente triste y al borde del llanto.

-Por supuesto- Jamie trato de sonreír y dijo lo que solía decir cada vez que hablaban de golpear a alguien- Tu lo distraerás con tu voz de sirena y yo lo golpearé.-

Camila abrió la boca para hacer un comentario acerca de la última vez que el dijo eso pero la cerro inmediatamente al ver como una luz naranja, como de un fuego, aparecía al final del pasillo. Ella se levantó de inmediato, guardo la cantimplora en la mochila y colocó una flecha en el arco. Su amigo al ver lo que hacía también se paró y miró lo que había llamado la atención de la chica.

La luz comenzó a aumentar hasta cubrir todo el cuadro del pasillo y los chicos no necesitaron más usar las linternas, la cosa de la esquina iluminaba mucho más que una maquina a pilas. De la nada comenzó a hacer un calor insoportable, ambos chicos podían sentir como el aire se calentaba y les rozaba la piel. Camila, al ver que la cosa era un gigante rodeado de fuego, disparó el arma pero la flecha no llego a alcanzar a la criatura antes de desintegrarse en polvo. Intentó lanzar otra pero ocurrió lo mismo.

Su amigo le hizo un gesto aterrado con la cabeza y ambos gritaron lo mismo.

-¡CORRE!-

Los dos echaron a correr tanto como podían. Pasaron a través de otro pasillo al doblar a la izquierda y Camila casi se cae en un hueco ubicado en el centro del pasillo. Luego ser salvada de caer por Jamie continuo corriendo y lanzó miradas intranquilas hacia atrás para ver cuan lejos estaba la bola de fuego.

Luego de mirar por cuarta vez a la criatura no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido que tenía con el Balrog de la pelicula de los señor de los anillos, pero por suerte los Balrogs no existían, solo eran parte de la imaginación de un viejo que vivió en la segunda guerra mundial. Pero si se ponía a pensar en ello, las criaturas que antes los atacaron parecían ser orcos, los mismo que atacaron a los personajes en la pelicula, los mismo que desaparecieron antes de que apareciera el Balrog, pero no podían ser la misma cosa, no podían ¿Verdad?.

_Definitivamente, el agotamiento te hace pensar cosas tontas_, pensó _creer que esas cosas podrían ser las mismas_, sacudió la cabeza como para demostrarse que la idea era ridícula_, lo más probable es que sean algún tipo de monos con los que experimentaron la CIA o los Japoneses y se salieron de control, y ahora nosotros somos parte de su cena o ago así. _

Abandono sus pensamientos al oír a su amigo gritar que fueran hacia la derecha en un lugar donde los pasillos se dividían en tres, ella siguió las ordenes y rezó para que la cosa que se parecía a un Balrog tomara otra dirección.

Continuaron corriendo y Jamie pudo divisar a lo lejos un grupo de lo que el esperaba fueran personas. Al acercarse un poco más ambos notaron que si eran personas, unos hombres y unos niños, pero los hombres también los habían notado a ellos y les estaban amenazando con un arco y espadas. Ninguno de los dos paró de correr por verlos, es más, corrieron con más fuerza. Ya cuando estaban a mitad de camino de ellos Jamie gritó.

-¡No disparen! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo queremos alejarnos de esa cosa!.

Los hombres de enfrente solo los miraron confundidos y siguieron apuntando las armas, viendo esto Jamie volvió a gritar.

-¡Por favor! ¡No somos una amenaza! ¡Solo huimos del monstruo!.

Los hombres y los cuatro niños que los acompañaban los miraron confundidos de nuevo y luego de unos segundos Jamie pudo ver que el hombre rubio alto les hablaba a sus compañeros y todos bajaron sus armas, pero no perdieron la postura defensiva que habían armado.

Ya estando a unos cuantos pasos de los hombres un anciano con una larga barba blanca y un bastón se acercó un poco a ellos y abrupta mente se detuvo, el anciano miraba con los ojos abiertos el fondo del pasillo al igual que sus compañeros. Jamie también volteó para verlo pero Camila no podía pensar en voltearse, no quería ver como la luz producida por el fuego de la criatura volvía a alumbrar el espacio.

Uno de los hombres, el de cabellos algo pelirrojos pronunció unas palabras en un idioma que ni Jamie ni Camila conocían. El anciano, al oír lo que había dicho el otro compre cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza y le contestó en el mismo extraño idioma.

-El Balrog, un demonio del mundo antiguo.

Jamie solo había entendido una sola palabra de las que el viejo había pronunciado. Balrog, como el de ESDLA. Él no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de angustia, ahora no solo estaban perdidos en una cueva con un montón de cosas asesinas que se parecían a monos y siendo perseguidos por una bola de fuego andante,sino que estaban perdidos en una cueva con un montón de cosas asesinas que se parecían a monos , siendo perseguidos por una bola de fuego andante y juntó a un grupo de locos que nombraban criaturas imaginarias en situaciones de riesgo. Jamie no lo sabía pero Camila tenía exactamente los mismo pensamientos.

De repente, luego de que el anciano pronunciara unas palabras más gritó: ¡Corred! y por más de que no entendieran el idioma en que hablaba, ambos captaron que quería que el grupo huyera, así que ellos huyeron con los otros.

Todos corrieron hasta una especie de corniza y el anciano comenzó a hablar apresuradamente con el hombre de cabello oscuro, le gritó algo y ambos continuaron el camino por las escaleras con Jamie y Camila por delante de ellos, junto con el resto de hombres y niños. Mientras corrían por un pasillo Camila no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡¿Acaso a los estúpidos que crearon este lugar no conocían las barandillas?!- No podía correr rápido sin correr el riesgo de caerse al precipicio y no podía detenerse por que la criatura de fuego iba a hacerla viva. Luego de pensar unos segundos decidió que sería mejor caerse por el precipicio a morir asada, después de todo, siempre quiso hacer Salto Base aunque estaba vez si caía no iba a haber un paracaídas que evitara que quedara hecha panqueque en el suelo.

Todos seguían corriendo por los pasillos en fila india, ya que estos eran demasiado angostos como para que todos entraran. Jamie había conseguido adelantarse hasta quedar detrás del hombre de pelo rubio y Camila sin querer perder de vista a su amigo, olvidó sus preocupaciones sobre caer al vacío y apresuró el paso para quedar detrás de él.

De repente, el hombre rubio saltó y a Jamie no le costó darse cuenta de porque lo hizo. Una parte del pasillo faltaba y si el otro hombre hubiera seguido corriendo habría caído al vacío, sin pensarlo mucho saltó el espacio y cayó junto al rubio. Jamie se levantó rápidamente y le prestó atención a su amiga.

-¡Salta!- Gritó el chico.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Me voy a caer!- Le contestó la chica a gritos.

-¡Salta! ¡Es eso o morir quemada! ¡No seas tarada!- Vovió a gritar Jamie.

Camila solo lo miró. Ella no quería morir asada, era una de las formas más horribles de morir, pero tampoco quería saltar. Por más de que a ella le hubiese gustado hacer salto base no quería intentarlo sin un paracaídas, no quería morir.

Luego al ver como el hombre de pelo negro detrás de ella se preparaba para tirar a uno de los niños por el acantilado, ella se rindió. Se preparó para saltar.

-¡No te preocupes, te voy a agarrar!- Gritó Jamie acercándose al borde. El hombre rubio también se acercó al borde, adivinando las intenciones de Jamie. Internamente estaba feliz de que el rubio se hubiese acercado, no estaba segura si Jamie realmente podría subirla hasta el otro lado si quedaba en borde, después de todo tenía el tobillo demasiado a la derecha y por las caras que hacía cuando corría sabía que le dolía como el infierno. Seguro se lo había quebrado.

Camila respiró hondo, hizo un paso para atrás flexionando las rodillas, y saltó. Ella podía sentir como sus pies extrañaban el contacto con el piso y luego de unos segundos, cayó. Afortunadamente, si llegó a alcanzar el otro lado y los dos hombres solo tuvieron que empujar un poco más adentro para evitar el riesgo de caer.

El piso tembló y anciano saltó hasta donde estaban. Comenzaron a llover flechas desde arriba y se pudo oír al hombre con el pelo castaño caro gritar:

-¡Merry! ¡Pippin!- Y luego agarrando a dos niños saltó el espacio sin pasillo que en ese momento se agrandó más.

Luego el hombre de pelo negro dijo algo tirando a otro niño y se dispuso a tirar a otro niño con barba pero este se negó.

¿_Niño con barba? ¿Desde cuando los niños tienen barba?_ Pensó Jamie. El niño con barba y armadura saltó y cayó en el borde del abismo. El hombre rubio lo sostuvo de la barba, el niño gritó algo y el rubio lo subió del todo. Luego el piso del pasillo se destruyó todavía más, y el hombre de pelo negro junto con un niño quedaron atrapados del otro lado.

El pedazo de pasillo donde ambos habían quedado comenzó a balancearse, y el niño y el hombre comenzaron a hacer presión de un lado para manejar el movimiento. Luego de unos momentos de tensión en los que Camila pensó que vería morir a dos personas, el niño y el hombre cayeron junto a donde estaba el rubio y este los acercó al lado seguro.

El anciano gritó algo y todos comenzaron a correr detrás del hombre de pelo oscuro. Ya después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos, Camila notó que el viejo se quedaba detrás, a nadie pareció importarle pues parecía que el viejo podía seguir les el paso. Ellos siguieron corriendo por un puente y Camila podía ver la luz de la salida pero dejó de correr hasta esta cuando todos dejaron de hacerlo para ver al anciano que se había quedado en medio del puente y se enfrentaba al a la criatura. El viejo gritaba algo pero ni ella ni Jamie entendían lo que decía.

-_Soy siervo del fuego secreto, administrador de llama de anon. Tu fuego oscuro es en vano- _Camila dejó de prestar atención después de escuchar esas palabras, estaba demasiado concentrada en la criatura y en la luz que salía del bastón del viejo. Además, no entendía un pepino lo que decía.

Luego todo pasó tan rápido que el cerebro de ella no fue capaz de asimilarlo todo. El puente se rompió, la criatura cayó, la criatura golpeó con algo al viejo, este quedó colgando del borde, gritó:_ ¡Corred insensatos!_ y luego cayó.

Uno de los niños soltó un grito agonizante y el hombre de cabellos castaño claro tuvo que evitar que corriera hasta el puente. Seguro era su abuelo, pensó Camila.

Luego todos corrieron hacia afuera. Los niños estaban llorando, el castaño también y los otros hombres no se veían bien tampoco. Sin embargo, eso no evito que dos flechas apuntaran al par de amigos a la cabeza, antes incluso de que pudieran dejar sus mochilas en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá esta el siguiente capitulo, un poco tarde, pero esta.**

**Gracias a mi Beta LOTRcool.**

**Sky: ¡Gracias! De verdad espero que se convierta en la mejor. Besos. :)**

**Katherine: Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado, la verdad no sabía si alguien le iba a gustar por lo que es muy reconfortante. No he subido el cap pronto pero algo es algo ¿No? Besos.**

* * *

_No podemos tener tanta mala suerte, realmente._ Pensó Camila al borde de las lagrimas. No habían terminado de casi morir a manos de un criatura de fuego, cuando ya tenían a un grupo de locos con arcos y espadas de la edad media apuntando les a la cabeza.

¡No era justo! ¡No había hecho nada para merecer esto! ¡No había robado, no había matado a nadie, siempre se comió todos sus vegetales y solo se había escapado de casa una vez! ¡Por dios, ella era voluntaria en la cruz roja! ¡No se lo merecía!.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara de Camila. Estaba harta, no sabía que hacer. No quería morir, pero estaba demasiado cansada de correr como para idear un plan de escape. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, las piernas le temblaban, la rodilla le sangraba, el codo lo tenía destrozado-estaba segura de eso- y la mochila le pesaba tanto en la espalda que creía que se la quebraría. No es como si tuviera alguna forma de escapar de todas formas.

Ella miró Jamie en busca de ayuda, pero parecía que el estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Camila lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había comenzado a desesperarse, su labio superior cubría el inferior completamente y formaba una linea temblorosa. Su frente estaba arrugada y podía ver como agarraba su pantalón fuertemente con su puño.

Jamie respiró profundamente y con cuidado cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas salvajes que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos al escuchar al hombre rubio hablar en su idioma. No quería llorar frente a ellos, y si lo iban a matar, no quería morir llorando. No era por que se creía demasiado hombre para llorar ni nada de eso, era solo que no se sentía bien morir triste. Hubiese sido mejor morir feliz haciendo algo que le gustara, no atravesado por la espada de un desconcido.

Jamie abrió los ojos y, controlando sus lagrimas, intentó hablar.

-Venimos en son de paz- Dijo lo más rápido que pudo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para controlarse.

El hombre con el pelo oscuro lo miró y dijo algo en su idioma. Ellos no entendieron, como era de esperarse. Jamie volvió hablar.

-Por favor, no somos peligrosos. Dejen que nos vayamos.

De nuevo, el mismo hombre lo miró y habló en su idioma. Camila ya con algo más de confianza al escuchar a su amigo hablar ella intentó hablar.

-No entendemos, ¿No hablan español? ¿O ingles?- Dijo tratando de hacer gestos para que le entendieran que no parecieran amenazantes. ¿Pero, como iba a parecer amenazantes ellos, al borde del llanto y sin armas en las manos?.

El hombre rubio le dijo algo al moreno y parecieron tener una discusión, luego el moreno comenzó a hablar más despacio. No le entendieron y como para tratar de expresar esto Camila negó con la cabeza suavemente y se encogió de hombros. El hombre dijo otras palabras pero estas sonaban mas delicadas, mas suaves, pero igual no lograron entender. Esta vez fue Jamie quien negó con la cabeza imitando a su amiga.

El hombre bajo su espada, pero el rubio no dejo de apuntarles con el arco, podrían intentar correr pero Jamie estaba seguro de que el rubio los atravesaría incluso antes de que pudieran recoger sus cosas para huir.

El moreno comenzó a pronunciar otras palabras y parecía que iba probando diferentes lenguas para ver cual entendían pero fue en vano.

-¿No hablan español?- Preguntó Jamie antes de pronunciar en perfecto ingles.

-Do you Speak English?- Los hombres lo miraron y pareciendo entender lo que le estaba preguntando negaron con la cabeza.

-Parlez-vous français?- Preguntó Camila- Parli italiano? Sprechen Sie Deutsch?- Camila no sabía hablar alemán pero podría arreglarse al menos un rato con su pobre conocimiento del idioma.

El hombre de pelo oscuro negó con la cabeza al oírla a ella y luego al oír a Jamie probar otros idiomas.

El rubio comenzó a discutir con el moreno, quien además de escucharlo estaba gritándole al otro hombre que intentaba levantar a los niños que lloraban en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos de discutir con el rubio y gritarle al otro el hombre les hizo señas indicándoles que recogieran sus cosas.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron sus mochilas con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombre y de la punta de la flecha del rubio. Cuando Jamie intentó levantar su arco el rubio le apuntó directamente a él y rápidamente levanto las manos en señas de "No voy a hacer nada". El otro hombre levantó su arco y el de Camila y les indicó con los brazos, si es que ellos habían entendido bien, que siguieran al grupo de niños y al otro hombre.

Camila y Jamie hicieron lo que entendieron y siguieron al grupo con la flecha del rubio en sus espaldas. El grupo comenzó a acelerar el paso por indicaciones del hombre de pelo oscuro, que al parecer era líder, y ellos tuvieron que seguir su velocidad.

Continuaron caminando-corriendo durante al menos una hora. En esa hora Jamie y Camila pudieron tomarse tiempo para observar mejor a sus captores. El grupo estaba conformado por cuatro hombres, un pelirrojo, uno rubio, uno muy bajito al que Jamie había confundido con un niño barbudo en la cueva y luego estaba el hombre de pelo negro, que al verlo bien tenía un parecido espeluznante con su tío. Y luego estaban los niños, eran cuatro y no debían tener más de seis o siete años por su altura. Todos eran de pelo ruludo pero cada uno tenía una diferente tonalidad, no pudieron verlos bien pues estaban adelante protegidos por los otros hombres. Además, ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente como para prestarles más atención. Les dolía absolutamente todo.

Siguieron caminando a punta de arco-flecha durante el resto del día, solo se detuvieron a buscar un poco de agua en un arroyo donde se les permitió llenar sus cantimploras. Cada tanto, Camila miraba hacia atrás para ver si el rubio les dejaba de apuntar para descansar un rato, pero cada vez que volteaba el rubio estaba estoicamente con el arco apuntando.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse el grupo se detuvo y comenzó a armar una especie de campamento. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron parados quietos con el rubio detrás esperando a ver que hacía. El hombre de pelo oscuro les gritó algo e hizo unas señas tan claras que hasta un niño las podía entender. Colocó sus dos manos juntas a un lado de su cabeza y apoyó esta en sus manos. Camila y Jamie asintieron con la cabeza y se desplomaron sobre el piso quitándose las mochilas.

Jamie fue a sacar su bolsa de dormir de la mochila pero antes para asegurarse miró al rubio que los observaba atentamente y señaló unas colchas que tenía uno de los niños que parecían formar una bolsa de dormir y luego señaló su mochila. El rubio asintió con la cabeza incitándole a continuar peor no dejo de apuntarle hasta que se aseguró de que el único objeto que había sacado era la bolsa de dormir. Luego hizo exactamente lo mismo con Camila.

Camila acomodó su bolsa en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió dentro, la noche estaba fría y no estaba vestida como para soportarla al aire libre. Ella se acostó de lado mirando a Jamie y dándole la espalda al grupo. Estaba destruida, le dolía todo y no tenía fuerzas ni para desinfectarse las heridas. Al ver a Jamie supo que el estaba de la misma manera.

-Deberíamos desinfectarte el hombro- Le dijo a Jamie juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba. La herida merecía un par de puntos y podría infectarse gravemente.

-No se si nos dejarán sacar las cosas, viste la cara que puso cuando intente sacar la bolsa de dormir- Le contestó este e inconscientemente dirigió su brazo a la herida.

-Si tienes razón- Dijo Camila cerrando los ojos. Por dios, estaba muerta de cansancio. Iba dormirse ya.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Jamie- Creo que tengo algo de alcohol en gel en el bolsillo, voy a ponerme un poco en un rato. Ve a dormir.

-Esta bien, no te olvides de limpiar la herida- Dijo Camila y cerrando los ojos cayó en un sueño profundo.

Jamie no tenía realmente alcohol para desinfectarse pero no quería preocupar a su amiga más de lo que ya debía estar. Si tenía suerte la herida no se le infectaría en la noche y aguantaría hasta que pudiera limpiarla en la mañana. Si es que podía.

* * *

Jamie despertó por el golpe de un palo en su estomago.

El muchacho pegó un salto desde su bolsa de dormir preparado para enfrentarse a John. El hombre tenía la mala costumbre de despertarlo con un golpe pero este solía ser más leve, esta vez se había pasado. Él se paró apresuradamente buscando el origen de lo que le había golpeado para devolverle el golpe pero se encontró con un rubio apuntando le con una flecha.

En ese momento Jamie se acordó de que no estaba en el campamento, que no estaba en africa y desde luego que el hombre frente suyo no era John. Estaba muy seguro de que no era John.

Él se quedo quieto levantando las manos en un intento de transmitir que no pretendía hacer nada.

-¿_Por que lo has despertado sin avisarnos?_- Murmuró el rubio al niño a su lado que sostenía una larga rama de árbol.

-_Quería ver si tiene hambre, por que sino puedo comerme más salchic_as- Contestó el niño.

-_La próxima vez, cómelas y aléjate del prisioner_o- Murmuró con el ceño fruncido e hizo unas señas con la mano- _vuelve con los demás._

Jamie no entendió nada de las palabras que ambos intercambiaron pero pudo adivinar por el tono de voz y gestos del rubio que estaba retándolo.

El niño regañado se fue caminando hasta donde estaba el grupo y Jamie no pudo evitar notar, sorprendido, lo peludo que eran sus pies.

El hombre rubio se centró en él. Jamie se sentó mostrándose lo más tranquilo posible. El rubio bajo su arma para apuntarle a su amiga.

-Despiertala- Jamie solo lo miró. No entendía un pepino.- Despiertala- Intentó de nuevo el rubio de otra forma pero obtuvo exactamente el mismo resultado.

-Despiertala- Dijo de nuevo pero estaba vez sacudiendo con su mano un cuerpo invisible. Ahí Jamie recién entendió. Así que moviéndose despacio hasta donde se ubicaba el cuerpo dormido de su amiga, se agachó frente a su espalda y cuidadosamente la sacudió por el hombro.

-Camila- Dijo una vez- Camila, levantate.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó esta.

-Tenes que levantarte.

-¿Por que?.

-Por que tengo un rubio ceñudo atrás mio con un arco cargado que no va a dudar de atravesarme como a un brochette.

-¿Un rubio?- Preguntó asustada Camila levantándose rápidamente- Oh, dios. Pensé que lo había soñado.

-Ya quisieras, pero no. Vení.

Camila lo siguió caminando preocupada. Su sueño había sido real, más que su sueño, su pesadilla.

No les tomo mucho llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio, despues de todo solo había unos diez pasos entre donde ella estaba durmiendo y donde se encontraba el otro hombre.

El rubio les señaló con la mano el lugar a donde el niño se había ido luego de que este lo echara, dijo algo y empujó a Camila y Jamie para que caminaran en dirección al grupo.

Al llegar, el hombre de pelo oscuro con el que habían hablado por la noche les señaló el suelo frente a el invitándolos a sentarse. Luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-No entendemos- Dijo Camila señalando a Jamie y ella mientras con el dedo apuntaba la boca del hombre y su propio oído para luego negar con el dedo. Ella tuvo que hacer esto al menos dos veces hasta que el hombre suspiro resignado, se levantó y indicándoles que se quedaran ahí fue a hablar con el rubio y el otro hombre.

-Evidentemente, no hablan ninguna lengua de la Arda que yo conozca.

-¿Ni siquiera hablan la lengua común?- Preguntó Boromir.

-No, ya he intentado hablarles en lengua común, y en la lengua de los Hobbits.

-¿Han probado con Quenya?.

-No, pero Legolas les a hablado un poco de Sindarin pero parecían tener tan poco conocimiento de este como de las otras. Además dudo que hablen la Alta lengua si no conocen siquiera el sindarin o la lengua común.

El pelirrojo llamado Boromir asintió con la cabeza antes de decir.

-¿Crees que estarán fingiendo? Pueden ser seguidores del enemigo enviados para causar problemas en la comunidad. Nadie de la tierra media puede vivir en ella sin conocer alguna de sus lenguas, no es posible.

-No creo que estén fingiendo, no me da esa sensación- Le contestó Legolas a su compañero- parecían realmente inofensivos cuando los enfrentamos con Aragorn.

-Si, además. Mírenlos, mis amigos. No usan ropa que jamás haya visto en la tierra media usar, y los signos en esta son extraños a mi conocimiento- Agregó Aragorn- Sin mencionar, que esa señorita esta mostrando las piernas.

-Tienes razón, nunca he visto a gente vistiendo tales ropas en Gondor y los pueblos cercanos- Dijo Boromir.

-Pueden que estén perdidos, tienen un aspecto deplorable y me parece que no han comido en un tiempo. Pude escuchar sus estomagos quejándose cuando estuve con ellos.

-¿Que haremos con ellos?- Preguntó Legolas.

-No lo se, si están perdidos no podemos dejarlos aquí, pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos con ellos. No sabemos nada de ellos.

-Me parece que deberíamos llevarlos hasta Lothlorien, estoy seguro de que Lady Galadriel sabrá algo acerca de ellos- Dijo Legolas.

-Legolas tiene razón, lo mejor será que nos acompañen hasta Lorién. Pero no debemos sacarles el ojo de encima, no olviden que aunque parescan infensivos no sabemos nada de ellos y el tiene extrañas formas de hacerse llegar.- Dijo Aragorn decidiendo los pasos futuros.

-Y deberíamos conseguir algo para que la mujer se vista, es indecente que una señorita ande caminando mostrando tanto.- Djo Boromir.

Aragorn asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Nos encargaremos de eso después. Ahora, Boromir ve a avisar a los Medianos sobre la nueva situación y tu Legolas ve a buscar el equipaje que traían los recién llegados y revisa que no tengan arma alguna. Yo iré a intentar comunicarme con ellos.

Con estas palabras Aragorn terminó con la discusión sobre los extraños y fue hacer lo que dijo que haría.

Aragorn fue a sentarse donde estaba antes de que fuera a discutir con sus compañeros y se quedó pensando en como hacerse entender mientras miraba a los dos extraños. Luego de un rato una idea surgió. Él se levantó y sacó de su bolsillo trasero un viejo mapa de la tierra media y lo extendió en el suelo entre el y los otros dos jóvenes.

-Mi nombre es Aragorn- Dijo señalando su pecho- Aragorn- Repitió.

-Nosotros- Dijo ahora señalando a todo la compañía- estamos yendo aquí- terminó y señaló el dibujo de bosques con el nombre de Lorién en el mapa.

Camila y Jamie lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y luego Jamie señaló al hombre.

-Aragorn, tu nombre es Aragorn- Dijo.

-Aragorn- Repitió el de pelo oscuro.

Jamie se señaló a si mismo.

-Jamie, me llamo Jamie.

-¿Lleimi?- Preguntó Aragorn.

-Jamie. Jamie- Repitió Jamie más despacio.

-Jamie-Afirmó Aragorn y luego miró a Camila y la señaló.

-Camila- Dijo esta despacio.

-Caamila- Repitió Aragorn.

Camila no se molesto en corregir la doble "a" y sonrió.

Aragorn volvió a señalar con el dedo a la comunidad y luego al mapa.

-Nosotros vamos aquí- Dijo- a Lothlorien.

El hombre de pelo oscuro pudo observar como la mujer y Jamie comenzaron a ponerse pálidos, y como las manos de la mujer comenzaron a sudar.

-¿L-lothlorien?- Preguntó Jamie,

-Lothlorien, vamos a Lothlorien.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Enserio este tipo acaba de tratar de decir que va a Lorién?- Le preguntó Camila en un susurro a Jamie.

-Si, y cree que es Aragorn- Contestó este impresionado.

Camila miró el mapa y luego al hombre que tenía un parecido considerable con el tío de Jamie. Después con el dedo señaló el bosque de Lorién.

-¿V-van a Lorién? ¿Con la Dama Galadriel?- Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Aragorn no entendió más que Lorién y Galadriel pero asintió con la cabeza de todas formas.

-¿Han oído hablar de la Dama del bosque?- Preguntó Aragorn.

Camila no le entendió por lo que instintivamente negó con la cabeza. Aragorn se dió cuenta de que no le entendía y luego los señaló a ellos y al grupo.

-Ustedes, van a venir con nosotros- Ahí el señaló el mapa- a Lothlorien. A ver a la Dama Galadriel.

-¿Quiere que vayamos con ellos?- Preguntó Jamie a nadie en particular.

-Creo que sí, por si acaso vos decí que si. Con tal de que no nos maten.

Entonces Jamie se señaló a él y a su amiga, luego al grupo y por último al dibujo del bosque en el viejo mapa.

Aragorn sonrió, se paró, les señaló a su amigo rubio que traía sus bolsos y les indicó que se pararan para continuar con el viaje a Lorién. Si es que habían interpretado bien sus señales.

-Algo definitivamente no esta bien- Dijo Camila angustiada a Jamie cuando empezaron a caminar- estamos siguiendo a un grupo liderado por un loco fanático de Tolkien que viaja a un bosque ficticio a ver a una mujer ficticia.

-Y no te olvides de que acabamos de escapar de una cueva donde nos perseguía una bola de fuego andante- Le contestó este- donde un viejo imitador de Gandalf cayó en un precipicio.

-Y todavía no has notado algo más extraño- Dijo Jamie caminado chueco por su herida.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Camila de mal modo.

-Estoy seguro que el rubio de atrás tiene las orejas puntiagudas.

-Dios, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto.

* * *

¿A alguien a pensado en un nombre?.


End file.
